


New Sly Cooper Level

by KoshiClarkson



Series: Dream Logic [4]
Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Complete, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoshiClarkson/pseuds/KoshiClarkson
Summary: Log 4I haven't even played this in a while but I guess it's just ingrained in m' brain.
Series: Dream Logic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811950





	New Sly Cooper Level

I was transitioning out of a dream about joining a competition with my coworkers into a new scenario of me crouching on a roof. I knew that I had an objective to accomplish, but I got distracted by an all too familiar message in a green, bouncing bottle. It was levitating on a spire hanging over the edge of the roof making that classic clanking sound. I leapt onto the spire instantly breaking it into pieces that disappeared. I somersaulted across to the next rooftop in search of more bottles. On the far side of this second room was the aft side of a ship. It was a white painted cross between a cruise liner and an old frigate. Hanging along the sides of the ships were strategically placed ropes. I jumped towards them, locking on when I got close enough, and landed with grace (very different from when I try jumping in real life). I followed the rope path up to the stern where I found a cool open balcony. Placed in the center of the room was a sparkling artifact just begging to be interacted with. I obliged, starting the short cut-scene. I had the suspicion that I was doing these sequences out of order because I was very confused about who the woman was, why she was so happy that I did the thing, why she thought I had done other things, or about why she wasn't in the balcony before or after the cut-scene. I had the feeling that this game was not tested very thoroughly. After it had ended, I went through the large, double doors at the back and was unsettled when no cut-scene played. The balcony and town outside were rendered at the same time as the large, darkened, empty auditorium I had walked into. That's when I heard it; a dark, deep voice was coming from the closed double doors across from the ones I had entered. The voice was warning me that there was a beast that stalked the halls. I didn’t wait for any more of this obvious chase setup. I did a full turn, ran to the edge of the balcony, and double jumped onto the ropes leading away from where I had been dropped into this level. I heard the door open behind me and an unseen, growling opponent start after me. The port side of the ship had several levels of crisscrossing rope paths to travel along and the camera zoomed back to show that something had climbed up to the desk of the ship. It started to throw projectiles at me just as I woke up.


End file.
